


Finding Family

by tooattachedtofiction



Series: Found Home [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Found Family, Found Family AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, in which Logan basically adopts everyone, runaway house, sanders sides au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooattachedtofiction/pseuds/tooattachedtofiction
Summary: Logan really wants kids and Virgil doesn't know how to say no to his husband.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Found Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670320
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Finding Family

**Author's Note:**

> we made another found family au because I can't get enough of it and Clam indulges me. 
> 
> Updates will probably be inconsistent because we want to make each part longer, so bookmark/ask to be tagged on Tumblr! 
> 
> I need fan art of this too if anyone wants to do that.....
> 
> Welcome back, readers! 
> 
> Nox

Logan Sanders enjoyed getting up early.

There was something about the way the dew settled on the windows and plants, the slow sunrise. The world was quiet, and even though Earth spun 1,000 miles an hour, things seemed to stand still.

He wasn’t always an early riser, but he liked being up during hours that no one else was. On the few days he slept in, he only felt more tired. In his opinion, Logan had better things to do than sleep.

Besides, the mornings were for appreciating simple things.

Logan glanced down at his side, where his husband, Virgil, snored quietly. The purple streaks he’d had in his hair during their early grad-school years had long faded, although the morning sun showed where it used to be. Logan gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead before getting ready for the rest of the day.

Virgil was the complete opposite of Logan, in a good way. He preferred late nights and midnight snacks the same way Logan preferred early sunrises and bitter coffee. Maybe it made sense, considering Logan’s teaching career. He needed to be up early anyways.

The kindergarteners Logan was currently teaching required a lot of energy. And while his sleep schedule was nothing short of exact, he always needed some sort of caffeine to make sure he didn’t drift off during class.

His eyes landed on his computer the minute he had his coffee mug in hand. Even though he spent his work days surrounded by kids, it wasn’t the same as parenting. He and Virgil had been discussing it since they got married, but it seemed that they would never have the right timing. Their careers were barely getting started, and there was no way they could ignore their stack of student loans that threatened to swallow them in debt. Still…

Logan had time. According to the clock on the oven, it was only seven. He didn’t need to be at the elementary school until eight-thirty. Maybe if he just looked into it, did his research, they could adopt.

Maybe.

~~~

“What’s this?” Virgil asked that evening, rifling through a stack of brochures Logan had left on the table. “Foster-to-adopt… Logan?” He glanced over at his husband, who was trying to feign innocence. “Do you want to tell me what’s with these flyers?”

“I just thought we could look into it.” He tried to be as nonchalant as he could, eyes flickering back and forth between Virgil and his laptop. “Nothing set in stone.”

“Lo, we’re not even financially stable enough to buy a second car, much less adopt. A kid is a life-long investment, and we both know how harsh the system is for those kids.” For a brief while in university, Virgil had debated on becoming a social worker. But that kind of work was rough on all sides, and the results were heavily varied. “And even if we fostered, they could easily take the kid away from us at any point, given the parents are still alive. Would you want to deal with that kind of heartbreak?”

“I thought you wanted kids too.” Logan frowned, not wanting to acknowledge Virgil’s points.

“I do, but I don’t know… I don’t want you to get your heartbroken if it doesn’t work out.”

“We’ll be helping them. You’re a lawyer because you want to help everyone and because you hated the idea of working in a hospital. Why not help these kids?”

Virgil looked at Logan. “The point of foster care is to be temporary guardians while their birth parents fix whatever issues they have. It’s selfless and sometimes, you get nothing in return. Are you sure about this?”

“Yes.” The two stared at each other for a minute, silently waiting for the other to back down. When it was clear that wasn’t the case, Virgil sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“You’re doing all the research.” He mumbled, kissing Logan on the cheek before walking off to start dinner. “And scheduling the classes.”

“Mhm.”

Once Virgil was convinced, Logan made quick work to find the right organizations. He contacted the state’s adoption resource exchange organization and was guided to parenting classes. Any waking hour not spent teaching was spent studying for the classes and making sure the house was fit for kids.

The house the couple currently lived in was larger than most would expect from recent grad students, with six bedrooms and two studies. This had been the house Virgil had grown up in, and recently inherited. While he was generally estranged from his parents towards the ends of their lives, neither of them wanted to sell the house. Virgil, to his credit, couldn’t let go of the property either. Logan hadn’t bothered to press, but he knew that despite the bad relationship between Virgil and his parents, this was all he had left of them.

All in all, space wasn’t a problem.

The problem with what Virgil liked to refer to as “the McMansion” was that a lot of the rooms had been unused for years. Dust covered practically any space that Virgil and Logan didn’t use on a daily basis. When Logan was alone, he could practically feel the emptiness around him.

It took a month to fix up the other rooms. All of them were livable spaces, just dusty and old. Virgil took the liberty of throwing out things, always rolling his eyes at the space. “It was just the three of us, I don’t understand why they didn’t get a smaller house. Our neighbors must think we’re an old rich couple about to kick the bucket.” He grumbled one day, making Logan chuckle.

“Regardless, it’s a nice space to grow up in. It’ll be nice to have children running around.”

“Children? Plural?” Virgil nearly sputtered, and Logan laughed again. “I don’t care what you think, we’re starting with one. God, can you imagine the young het-couples who have to deal with three babies all at once?”

“Triplets.” Logan clarified, trying to hide another laugh. “They manage.”

“No wonder the world’s a mess.”

This time, Logan didn’t bother hiding his laughter.

~~~

The day they got Thomas, it was raining. Virgil was fretting over the details last minute as they waited for Adri, their social worker, to come by with Thomas.

“He’s, like, three? Right? What do three year olds like? Video games? TV?” Virgil paced back and forth in the living room. Logan, who had had enough of Virgil’s panicking, stood in front of his husband, clasping Virgil’s shaking hands in his.

“The toys are all in his room, and we agreed he’s not getting anywhere near a screen until he’s five.” Logan reminded Virgil calmly. “I’m making dinner today, and tomorrow isn’t a school day, so we don’t need to worry about transportation yet. But the car seat is already strapped in the car and I double-checked to make sure it’s secure.”

“But what if he has allergies or doesn’t like us or-”

Logan looked at his husband with a smile. “We’ve made it this far. We can’t give up now.” Before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

Logan was the first to reach the door, leaving a nervous Virgil behind him as he opened it. “Hi, Adri.”

Thomas seemed small for his age, but he definitely checked off the boxes in everything Logan and Virgil had wanted in a kid. His big, brown eyes stared up at Logan.

The teacher bent down to Thomas’s height with a smile. “Hi, Thomas. I’m Logan. You can call me Dad, if you want.”

Thomas shuffled behind Adri, although his eyes still peeked out at Logan. The older man stood back up. “Why don’t you come in?” He offered, stepping out of the way so the two could walk inside.

“Hi!” Virgil was a bundle of nerves, trying to avoid sweaty hands and hyperventilating. “Can we get either of you anything to eat or drink? We have orange juice and water and coffee and milk and we can probably make chocolate milk-”

“That’s alright.” Adri said, shooting him a warm smile. “I was hoping one of you could play with Thomas while we discuss some final notes?”

“I’ll do it. I think legal matters are more of Virgil’s thing anyways.” Logan said. “Thomas, do you want to see your new room?” The little boy nodded eagerly, carefully walking to Logan.

“Now I want you to remember that we’re trying to make this permanent, but the process could take up to thirty months.” Adri reminded Virgil. “You guys are looking good so far, and I don’t doubt you’ll be good parents. I brought a list of things that the agency has you follow, but truthfully, I think you’ll be okay.”

Virgil nodded, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. This was really happening. They had a child in their care now.

Upstairs, Logan sat on the floor of Thomas’s room as the boy explored. He quickly figured out what his favorite stuffed animal was (a stuffed brown dog) and towed it around in a cradle-hold as he looked at the other toys. Unlike most kids, Thomas seemed to brush off all of the toys until he got to the dress-up chest. He opened it as if he was opening a treasure chest.

“Careful with the top, buddy.” Logan said, his kindergarten teacher coming out as he crawled across the room and held the top of the chest up so Thomas could look through the clothes.

Thomas pulled out a fireman’s jacket and hat. Carefully, he set them on the ground and put the jacket on. The sleeves covered his hands but it didn’t matter. Logan closed the chest and put the hat on Thomas’s head.

“Are we firefighters today?” Logan asked, and Thomas grinned.

“Fighting fire!” He pumped his fist in the air, and Logan smiled.

“I don’t think there are any fires here, but why don’t we go look at the other rooms and check?” Logan led Thomas out of the room. They proceeded to check every room, closet, and window in the house, and by the time they made it to the kitchen, Adri and Virgil were finished talking.

“Do you want to stay here, Thomas?” Adri asked, kneeling down to the little boy’s height. The three adults smiled as he nodded with a shy smile.

“They’re going to take care of you, okay? That means you have to be good for them, too. Got it, firefighter Thomas?” They raised the rim of the plastic hat, only for him to nod again and have it fall back down.

“I’ll visit in one week for an inspection, but everything seems okay at the moment. Call me if you have any questions.” Adri said as they walked them to the door. “Alright, see you soon!” She waved as Virgil shut the door.

“Hey, Thomas. I’m Virgil, but you can call me Dad.” The boy looked up at the two men, confused.

“But I thought he was Dad.” Thomas pointed at Logan.

“You can call us Virgil and Logan, or you can call me Papa and you can call Virgil Dad.” Logan said with a smile. “Whatever you want is okay with us. We’re gonna eat dinner and then it’s bath and bedtime, alright? Can we pick you up?”

“Yeah. Why do you have to ask that?”

Virgil picked him up. “Well, you see, there’s something very important called consent…”

~~~

Sunday flew by and Monday arrived, with Thomas’s first day of preschool bright and early. Thomas happily ate a breakfast of cereal in his firefighter’s jacket while this time, it was Logan panicking.

“Logan, you work next to his preschool.” Virgil reminded his husband, sipping watered down, sugary coffee as he watched Logan zoom around the kitchen. “And anyways, he doesn’t need to bring anything to preschool besides a lunch and a toy. We’ll drop him off together before your school starts.”

Virgil was the one to help Thomas into his shoes as Logan packed everyone’s lunches. He made sure to write a note for each before grabbing his bag and Virgil’s briefcase.

“Are you excited for your first day of school, buddy?” Virgil asked as he attached the velcro that adorned Thomas’s shoes together. “You get to go to preschool and make friends.”

“But what about you and Papa?” Thomas asked, and Virgil felt his heart melt at the words.

“Papa and I have work to go to. Kids go to school and adults go to work.” Virgil explained simply. “You’re all set. Are you sure you want to bring the firefighter jacket with you?”

Thomas nodded eagerly and Virgil chuckled.

“L, we gotta go!” He called out, scooping Thomas up in his arms. “Don’t want Thomas to be late for his first day of school!”

“Have you seen my lesson plans?”

“Sweetheart, they’re in your bag already. We’ll wait in the car!” Virgil yelled back, walking out to Logan’s SUV with Thomas. Logan had insisted they would need a big car, but now Virgil understood why. A big car and a big house meant more room for kids. Internally, he smacked himself on the forehead.

“Why is Papa running around?” Thomas asked as Virgil adjusted him on his hip for better access to the car keys. He unlocked the doors and opened one in the back so he could put the little boy in his car seat.

“Papa’s nervous about your first day of school.” Virgil replied, putting Thomas into the car seat and fumbling a little with the straps and seat belt.

“But why?”

“Well, he doesn’t want to leave you alone, but he’s only right next door to your school. And in a few years, he’ll be in the next classroom from you.” Virgil explained simply, finally buckling everything together and relaxing his shoulders. “He’s worried because he loves you.”

“Why aren’t you worried?” Virgil chuckled at the question.

“Because I love you just as much, and I think you’re a brave little firefighter who’s going to make a lot of friends.” Virgil smiled.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the preschool. Virgil pulled into the parking lot and parked faster and more accurately than Logan had ever seen Virgil do. Virgil was the one who unbuckled Thomas’s seat belt and helped him to the ground.

Logan grabbed his backpack and lunch and followed the two, watching as Virgil leaned one of his arms down so that Thomas could take Virgil’s hand in his.

Once they reached the main classroom, Logan caught up to them. The teacher, one of Logan’s coworkers, smiled warmly at them.

“Hi, Val.” He said awkwardly, but her attention was already on Thomas.

“You must be Thomas.” She said, kneeling down. “We’re gonna have a fun day today. But first, do you want to say goodbye to your dads?”

“Do I have to say goodbye forever?” Thomas asked, eyes wide and ready to overflow.

“No, they’ll be here to pick you up in a little while when they finish their work.” Valerie assured him, then looked at Logan pointedly. “In fact, I’m sure you’ll see your Papa a lot when you’re on the playground.”

“Okay. Goodbye, Dad and Papa.” The two husbands knelt down to give their goodbye hugs and kisses before Thomas walked into the classroom.

Valerie placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “Hey, I know it’s hard for parents to let go when their kid starts school, but-”

“Stay out of the way.” Logan finished in a huff. He witnessed it at the beginning of every school year with the kindergartners. Some kicked and screamed; most of the time, the ones doing so were the mothers.

“He’ll be okay. I’ll look out for him.” Valerie dropped her hand to her side and gave them both a comforting smile. “I’ll see you guys at three for pick up.” She promised.

Logan took one last look over his shoulder to see Thomas excitedly talking to a pair of boys in the classroom.

He’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Google searches for Chapter I.
> 
> \- where can same sex couples adopt  
> \- michigan foster care system  
> \- kinship care  
> \- 3 year old development stage  
> \- foster to adopt process michigan  
> \- what do they do in preschool


End file.
